1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for regulating entrance/exit of persons and communication of wireless communication terminal, an entrance/exit regulating apparatus to be used for such a system, and a wireless communication apparatus whose communication is to be restricted.
2. Related Background Art
A portable wireless communication terminal such as a cellular phone can perform wireless communication of the type desired by a user if the terminal is in a wireless communication service area. Incoming call sounds of a portable wireless communication terminal or user voices may disturb nearby peoples in a train used by a number of indefinite persons, in a library, theater, shop or the like required to be in a quiet environment.
Portable wireless communication terminals having a so-called manner mode capable of restricting speech in a specific location such as a train and a library are now prevailing.
However, setting and resetting the manner mode rely upon will and moral of a user of a portable wireless communication terminal. For example, in the case of a train, a railway company as an owner or manager of communication places cannot directly make speech restriction.
As a countermeasure, there is a jamming apparatus. With this apparatus, interference waves of a weak electric field extending only to the communication restriction area are superposed upon a control channel for controlling establishment of a wireless communication link to disable connection of the wireless communication terminal.
The jamming apparatus of this type is allowed to be installed only in limited areas such as medical facilities and theaters from the legal viewpoint, because communication of a portable wireless communication terminal becomes impossible.
In this context, techniques have been proposed. With these techniques, restriction information of a communication function is always transmitted at a weak level of an electronic field extending only to the communication restriction area, and a portable wireless communication terminal autonomously restricts the communication function in accordance with the received restriction information.
With this method, however, it is difficult to restrict the communication function by specifying the communication restriction area. In a moving train in particular, a railway company as an owner or manager of trains cannot set or reset the communication restriction.
There is a system in which a function of instructing a mode change of a portable wireless communication terminal is provided near at a gate in the communication restriction area and when a user of the terminal passes through the gate, the mode of the terminal is changed.
With this system, however, the communication restriction is made relative to a portable wireless communication terminal allowed to pass through the gate. Therefore, even if the user does not agree to communication regulations, the user can pass through the gate.